


Love Buisness

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Love Potion/Spell, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny gets love potions to drug harry. Potentially a series if people want more. For now its just a one shot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love Buisness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a one-shot for now but if you'd like more comment and ill see if I can make it a real fanfic.

Ginerva Wesley was many things. Smart, Loyal, Cunning. Unfortunately, beautiful was not one of them. Ginny had always been cute, in a childish sort, but no way could she compete with full-lipped Cho Chang, or perfect skin and wavy hair Luna Lovegood.

Hell, she couldn't even beat fourth-year Romilda Vane, and she still had most of her baby teeth. Perhaps that's why famous Harry Potter still hadn't noticed her, even though she had pined over him for years. Merlin, she even had a collection of Harry Potter newspaper clippings in her drawer!

This year, Ginny was sure she could get Harry Potter to fall for her, she just had to figure out how.

******************************

Ginny found her opportunity late that August. Her mum had just escorted her to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes when she saw her chance. Her only hope; and, somewhat ironically, it was in the shape of a heart.  
“Ladies, Ladies, wait for your turns,” An enthusiastic Fred said as the storm of girls circled the small love potions like lions circling prey.  
“I see you’re looking at our best sellers,” said George, who had just appeared at his brother’s side. The girls looked eagerly at the twins.  
“Wonder Witch Love potion” Fred explained.  
“Guaranteed to make anybody fall in love,” George said.  
The ladies swooned.  
“For up to one hour,” continued Fred.  
One of the young ladies looked hungrily at George, who gulped.  
“But,” said George hastily, “We will need to see ID”  
The girls groaned, none of them seemed to be over 17.  
The group disbursed, leaving Ginny alone to snatch one potion.  
She knew there was no way that Fred, or George, would sell her any, but, if she played her cards right, she could still walk out with a complete legal love potion.  
Ginny made her way to Celeste, (Fred and George’s assistant) who she knew was perfectly able to sell her goods.  
“Celeste!” Ginny called, waving the new graduate to her. Celeste smiled and walked over.  
“What can I sell you today?” she asked curiously, eyeing ginny’s pile of goods. Ginny blushed, putting on her act. Celeste escorted her to the checkout and flicked her wand, scanning the items.  
“Pygmy puff, two galleons, Acne remover, ten sickles, Magic Makeup kit, three galleons, Love potion, one galleon, Love potion, one galleon, Love potion, one galleon..” The blond looked up at Ginny, who blushed again. Celeste wiggled her eyebrows.  
“Whos the lucky someone?” she asked.  
“Dean Thomas” Whispered Ginny shyly (she was getting get at the ‘acting’ thing).  
Celeste smiled and nodded.  
“Fred and George forbade me to sell you any love potion, but…”  
“Oh, please Celeste!” Ginny begged. Celeste sighed, giving in. She flicked her wand and the goods were placed in a paper bag adorned with the twin’s faces. Celeste then handed the bag to Ginny. The red-head paid and proceeded out the door.

It was going to be a remarkable year indeed.


End file.
